


Dangan ronpa short stories

by DespairGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairGirl/pseuds/DespairGirl
Summary: Just some general short stories to do with Dangan ronpa. Tags added as the stories come along.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, just saying that I will be updating this very soon, I just need to know which ship to do first. You can comment a ship and I might write a story about them. I was personally thinking about the first one being about Soudam (Souda x Gundham) but I don't know if that will go down well with you guys, so give me some tips.


	2. Bets, boyfriends and banquets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru Hanamura needs a girlfriend by the end of the week, otherwise he has to do the unthinkable... Luckily, he has a plan to get a certain girl to go out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber_Loves_Despair wanted a Teruteru x Akane story. This is a terrible thing. This actually got deleted halfway through so I had to rewrite everything but it's done now.

There are eight girls to choose from on Jabberwock Island, and only one pervert chef. His name was Teruteru Hanamura, and he made a bet with Hajime Hinata. If he could get a girlfriend by the end of the week, Hajime would spend an entire day with Nagito Komeada. If he failed, he would be the one spending a day with Komeada. So, he lay on his bed making a plan to get a girl.

He could eliminate Peko immediately, because Fuyuhiko would kill him if he did. This means he would have to eliminate Sonia too, out of fear that Gundham and Souda would team up to kill him. Ibuki was cute, but she would reject him immidiatly . (He was also convinced that she was dating Togami but he was never sure.) Chiaki was still dealing with her break up with Hajime and wouldn't be ok for at least a month. Mahiru and Hiyoko were already dating, so that left Akane.

In the morning, he knocked on her door.  
"Hey Teruteru." She yawned. "What do you wa- I smell meat."  
"Follow me to your dreams Akane. There is so much meat you won't even beleive."

So, Akane (with the promise of meat) followed the tiny chef to an amazing banquet of so much food it could stock a restaraunt for a week.  
"You weren't lying when you said this was my dream!" She gasped.  
"And it's all for you."  
"Thank you!"  
She finished her meal within half an hour.

"I have an offer dear Akane." Teruteru said, a glint of hope in his eyes.  
"I'm listening..."  
"I want to by your boyfriend."  
Akane wasn't surprised. She didn't know what to say, mainly because she secretly had a crush on the chef herself. Sure, he was a massive pervert, but he had a sweet side. (And he made the best food Akane had ever eaten." Obviously, she couldn't going to make this obvious.  
"What's in it for me?"  
Good. He didn't suspect a thing.  
"You get a banquet every day and Hajime Hinata will have to spend an entire day with Komeada."  
"Deal. I'd do anything for your food."  
"Really? Thank you! Let's tell Hajime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a few more parts of this one (kind of) before starting a new story. with a different ship because my mind is spinning with ideas. I'm actually slightly proud of this terrible thing. (I don't ship this. At. All.) Just saying, expect some Komeada x Hajime, Mahiru x Saionji and Ibuki x Twogami.  
> (Also, I have nothing against Komeada, I would gladly spend a day with him. We could eat bagels together.)


	3. Apologies, admittance and affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hajime lost his bet with Teruteru, he has to spend a full 24 hours with Nagito Komeada. Things don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a while an I'm finally happy with it. This is a Komeada x Hajime chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Hello? Oh hi Teruteru! What's wrong?" Hajime said, opening the door. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and he had obviously been crying. He was emotionally wrecked after breaking up with Chiaki. 

"Guess who just lost a bet? You did!"  
That didn't help.  
"Huh? Oh, good for you mate, but who are you going out with?"  
"Me." Akane said. She walked up to the doorway and smiled at Hajime.  
"Akane? I wasn't expecting that. Why?"  
"Free food."  
"So from 10am today until 10am tommorrow Hajime. That ok with you?"  
"Sure. Ok."

It was 9:55 and Hajime had arrived at Komeada's cottage. Apprehensive, he knocked the door.  
"Hello there Hinata-kun! What brings you here?"  
"Komeada. I want to spend some time with you."  
Komeada had no clue what was happening. He had tried to get Hajime to notice him, but he never succeeded. He loved Hajime, more than he loved bagels so having Hajime want to spend time with him was lovely.  
"That's fine by me Hajime. Want to come in for a bagel?"  
Hajime couldn't say no.

"So, what made you want to spend time with garbage like me, Hinata-kun?" Komeada asked.  
"I'm going to be honest with you. I lost a bet with Teruteru. So I need to spend 24 hours with you."  
Ok, that would explain it. And there Komeada was thinking he truly wanted to spend time with him.  
"Oh. Ok. So, what are we going to do together for 24 hours?"  
"How about we go to the beach. Maybe you could tell me your backstory."

So they did. Komeada explained everything, his luck, his parents, his obsession with hope... Hajime was touched, tears streamed down his face.  
"Komeada... I never realised how hard it must have been for you! I'm sorry, I..."  
He felt a pressure on his lips. 

Komeada was kissing him, and he kissed back...  
"I love you, Hinata-kun."  
"I think... I think I love you too."  
They stood there as the sun set behind them. They stared into each others eyes as if it was a cheesy romance film.  
"Let's go back..." Hajime said.  
"Ok then Hinata-kun."

Morning, Hajime couldn't remember what happened last night, but he had some questions. For starters, why was he lying next to Komeada on the floor, under a blanket?

"Morning Hinata-kun!" Komeada said.  
"What happened last night?"  
Komeada explained last nights events in explicit detail. Basically, they went all out in an epic kissing session last night.  
"Komeada, should we tell the others we're dating?"  
"Yes, but first, tell me about what happened with you and Chiaki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Chiaki x Hajime so look out!


	4. Romance, regret and relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime explains his relationship with Chiaki to his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot to update her fanfic? Me. This was rushed but I hope it goes well.

Chiaki Nanami. The girl he loved, the girl he lost. The girl of his dreams, their relationship nightmare. The-  
"Get on with it Hinata-kun." Komeada joked.  
Hajime, or Hinata-kun, was never fond of Nagito before this point, but they ended up dating after an interesting experience.  
"You can just call me Hajime. Anyway, I guess I should begin."

Chiaki and Hajime first met in the hotel lobby. She was playing a video game, he was having a tour with Komeada. They talked a little and hit it off. Hajime had a crush on her from the minute they met, but Chiaki had already met someone she liked. A certain nurse had caught the gamers eye on the beach and she couldn't get her out her head.

"Do you mean Mikan, Hinata-kun?" Komeada asked.  
"You use her first name and not mine?" Hajime yelled. "And yes, I mean Mikan. Now let me finish the story."

A few weeks later, after a lot of talking, Hajime finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. This made Chiaki nervous, she didn't want to hurt Hajime's feelings, but she really liked Mikan. Maybe the nurse would get jealous if she said yes...  
"Sure" the gamer said, hardly looking up from her intense Mario party game.   
Hajime jumped with joy, hardly noticing her half-assed response.

After a month or so, Chiaki realised it wasn't working, so ended the relationship.  
"Sorry, it's over." She said.  
This really upset Hajime, he couldn't believe she would dump him! So he cried in his room until he couldn't cry anymore and drank an entire carton of orange juice to try and make him happier. It didn't work.

"And that's how it happened." Hajime explained, close to tears.  
Komeada hugged the ahoge boy and smiled.  
"Well you got me now, and I'll never leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, but my favourite chapter by far. Before I started this chapter, I had intended it to be Mahiru x Hiyoko next, but now I feel it's more fitting to go for Chiaki x Mikan. I'll do Mahiru and Hiyoko after that.


	5. Girls, games and great love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki has dumped Hajime, and is working on how to get with her crush Mikan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Mikan x Chiaki. It's weird thinking all if this came from a tiny suggestion...

"So, using Hajime didn't work." Chiaki thought. "Now what? If only I had a game that could help me... Games are all I have, how is that going to help?"

She went through many options. She couldn't help Mikan with her nurse work because she had no idea how. She couldn't buy Mikan a game because she didn't know what genre Mikan would like. (Also the shop didn't sell games. It didn't have games but it had NIGHT VISION GOGGLES.) 

"What if I asked her to play games with me in the hotel lobby. Yeah. That would work."

She went over to Mikan's cottage and knocked on the door.  
"H-Hello? Please don't hurt me!"  
"What? I won't hurt you! I wanted to ask if you wanted to play games with me in the hotel lobby!"  
"I don't know how! Sorry!"  
"I'll teach you!"

So she did. They went and played for hours. Chiaki taught Mikan how to play Strokemon, Pac-Boy, Epic Oiram Sisters... When the finished, that realised it was midnight. Mikan apologised 100 times and ran off back to her cottage. Her heart pounded and her cheeks went red. Yes, Chiaki was in love. 

She was so confused. How do you deal with this? But, she knew a couple girls who could coach her about the art of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised, this was very short so there will be another one someday. Anyway, the long awaited Mahiru x Hiyoko chapter will be up next Sunday. I have been promising for a while now, so here it is.


	6. Mini hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!

I'm so sorry everyone, but I'm really busy and don't have time to update right now. I will be gone until just after Christmas at most. You will get your Mahiru x Hiyoko chapter someday!


End file.
